starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Guard
|fgcolor= |race1= |race2= |race3= |image=RoyalGuard SC2Decal.JPG |imgsize= |type=Personal guard of Arcturus Mengsk (formerly) Personal guard of Valerian Mengsk |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=Arcturus Mengsk (formerly) Valerian Mengsk |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Sons of Korhal (?–March 2500 Terran Dominion (March 2500–) |strength= |special= |capital=Korhal IV |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized=2500 |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The Royal Guard (also known as the Elite Guard and Imperial Guard) were an elite unit within the Terran DominionBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. and formerly the Sons of Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 1: "Strongarm" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Officer Training (in English). 2000. They were made up of Arcturus Mengsk's most loyal followers, stationed on Korhal.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. The guard is entrusted with security and patrolling the grounds of Korhal Palace, but were sometimes sent on away missions. The guardsmen were noted by Nova to be very good at their job.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. History The Guard fought alongside Arcturus Mengsk in during Mengsk's Uprising, and fought during the Fall of Tarsonis, attempting to prevent the escape of Raynor's Raiders from the planet. They made the transition to the Terran Dominion as the personal guard to the Emperor,Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. and continued to fight during the Brood War on Braxis and Korhal against the United Earth Directorate invasion. In 2503, the Royal Guard were attacked during the spectre assault on Korhal Palace. All members of the guard close to Mengsk were killed in the attack, though the spectres were repelled by Nova Terra. During the Second Great War, strike teams of the Royal Guard were deployed around the sector during the second half of the conflict.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hydralisk Evolution (in English). 2013-03-12. At the invasion of Korhal the Royal Guard attempted to repel the initial waves of zerg attackers, but failed to stop the zerg from securing a foothold on the world.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Planetfall (in English). 2013-03-12. Their forces took command of the final defense around the Korhal Palace as the zerg advanced into the city, but failed to defend their emperor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. Two Royal Guard marines defended Emperor Valerian Mengsk during the Defenders of Man Insurgency as he made his speech on Vardona exposing the Defenders of Man. Several members of the Royal Guard however had defected to the Defenders of Man, and stood with their loyalists in the final stand at the Cerros Shipyards.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, End Game (in English). 2016-11-22. In the alternate timeline where Arcturus Mengsk survives the Second Great War, the Royal Guard were deployed to the field to combat the forces of Amon. Their elite expertise supported the masses of Dominion troopers conscripted to fight the great enemy and his legions.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Arcturus Mengsk (in English). 2019. Game Unit Heart of the Swarm In the final three missions of Heart of the Swarm, numerous "elite guard" units appear. They use modified base model units, similar to mercenaries, and have higher stats than normal units. The enemy forces in the final mission produce elite guard-type units instead of normal forces, with the exception of units that do not have a counterpart unit in the elite guard. A unit named the Elite Guard appears in the Nova Covert Ops mission "In the Enemy's Shadow" alongside Valerian Mengsk with the model of the Son of Korhal marine. They are invulnerable.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, In the Enemy's Shadow (in English). 2016-11-22. Co-op Missions The Royal Guard serve as the elite units of Arcturus Mengsk in Co-op Missions. Unlike the masses of expendable Dominion troopers, the Royal Guard are powerful but vespene gas heavy elite units, that level up based on kills from around the map. If no Royal Guard is in range to collect the experience for a kill, it is divided evenly among the Royal Guard on the map. As Royal Guard level up, they gain special abilities and improvements. Each Royal Guard can level up three ranks. At Mengsk Level 5, Royal Guard generate Imperial Mandate, allowing him to use calldowns. The amount generated increases with the rank and supply cost of the Royal Guard unit. The imperial witness and imperial intercessor to not benefit from Royal Guard ranks, nor count toward the Royal Guard Imperial Mandate count. In Co-op Missions, Mengsk can build the following Royal Guard: *Aegis Guard *Emperor's Shadow *Shock Division *Blackhammer *Imperial witness *Imperial intercessor *Sky Fury *''Pride of Augustgrad'' Known Royal Guard Units *Sons of Korhal (marines) *Prometheus Company (firebats) *Death Head (reapers) *Field Response Theta (medics) *Aegis Guard (marauders) *Emperor's Shadow (ghosts) *Bulwark Company (goliaths) *Outback Hunter (hellions) *Shock Division (siege tanks) *Blackhammer (thors) *Imperial intercessor (medivac dropships) *Imperial witness (blimps) *Night Wolves (banshees) *Sky Fury Squadron (Vikings) *''Pride of Augustgrad'' (battlecruisers) Notes *Computer-controlled red terrans are always referred to as the "elite guard" in the victory/defeat area of single-player StarCraft games. *In the timeline of Co-op Missions, where Arcturus Mengsk survives the Second Great War, the Royal Guard serve as Arcturus's elite forces in the fight against Amon. References Category:Dominion Armed Forces Category:Sons of Korhal units